drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Unusually Flexible Girl
Unusually Flexible Girl (usually referred to as UFG) is a female superhero with the ability to bend and stretch her body in all kinds of unusual ways. Though she shares this ability with several other superheroes, her character is most directly based on Elastigirl from The Incredibles. Her costume resembles that of a green version of Power Girl's costume. Her mother's name is Unusually Jewish Woman. Appearances Captain Hero's Marriage Pact: Captain Hero reveals one day that UFG, his girlfriend back when he was attending Superhero University, is coming to visit him. He tells Wooldoor that UFG is his "backrub buddy", who always turns to him for pity sex whenever she's been dumped. While the two are having sex, UFG reminds Hero of a pact they made to get married if they were both still single by the time they were both thirty years old. She then informs Hero that it is her 30th birthday, and the pact still stands. Hero panics, especially when he learns the next morning that UFG is in love with him and has been holding out so that she could marry him. Desperate not to die alone, she agrees to marry Wooldoor. She casts Wooldoor aside when she realizes Hero wants her again, but finally Wooldoor and Captain Hero decide that neither of them really wants her. UFG realizes how mean they are being to her and becomes hysterical. While Wooldoor and Hero are trying to calm her down, Toot and Clara, who were building a potato gun, accidentally shoot UFG in the face, killing her. Wooldoor and Captain Hero, both holding one of her hands, realize that her worst fear was avoided: she didn't die alone. Alzheimer's That Ends Well: Clara's Octopussoir marries "a 38-year-old Jewish woman who will marry anything". This description, coupled with the resemblance to UFG in the marriage flashback, suggests that UFG married Octopussoir (though UFG's age was given as 30 instead of 38). If this is true, UFG is the only non-housemate character to die, only to come back to life in a later episode, not counting extras, such as crowd members and clip show audiences. It is possible that this is a relative of UFG rather than UFG herself. Though this may or may not have been a little off-balance of the rules of canon. Either that, or she was resurrected by the laws of cartoon animation powers. Breakfast Food Killer: Franken Berry rewards Wooldoor by letting him watch Frank have sex. As a table lowers from the ceiling of Frank's lab, a woman who strongly resembles UFG is strapped down on the table. If this is indeed supposed to be UFG, it would suggest that she left Octopussoir and went back to having sex with anything or anyone. American Idol Parody Clip Show: Her butt was briefly seen on screen for a second. While the Jew Producer said "Which one of you assholes is going home?" UFG's butt appeared on screen while he said "holes." It was obvious that this was her butt because it had the tattoos of Captain Hero and herself and the sentence that read "I am in love with Captain Her" with the "O" being her anus hole. Category:Minor and recurring characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Anti Gay Category:Enemies of Captain Hero Category:Enemies of Wooldoor Category:Superheroes Category:Jews Category:Tara Strong Category:Deceased